The Dance
by Fiction lover250
Summary: The dance is coming up soon jimmy and Cindy are still dateless, will jimmy have the courage to ask Cindy out?


**It's me again, sorry for all those who are waiting for the next** **chapter of ****hiccup's reaction,**** I'll try to update soon but till then enjoy this one shot. The gang are 16-17 years old and they are all seniors.**

DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing **

Cindy was mad..., no she was **furious, he was late,** ok that didn't sound right, let's go back to a week earlier.

The gang was sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria chatting, smiles everywhere, they were all **talking** about the senior dance coming up in the next week and everybody who's anybody was bound to bring a date. Jimmy was the most asked guy in school and yes as you are all thinking puberty had done him well, he was now 6'0 tall making him the second tallest guy in the group next to sheen who was about 6'2, anyways, his head had shrunk to normal size and his normally icecream shaped hair was now let down and trimmed at the sides he was wearing a red polo with his symbol at the side and blue khakis, oh he is the captain of the basketball team, he was with his earphone stuffed in his ear.

Cindy well..., was as gorgeous as always now with new curves to her aid, she was abou 5'4 and was the captain of the cheerleading squad with her friend libby by her side, she was wearing a Green shirt with a white vest and grey shorts.

Libby and sheen had been dating since middle school but not too much detail on them.

Carl wow... He toned down he was now a six pack at 5'9 who was also on the basketball team with sheen and jimmy.

Jimmy knew all the girls in the school wanted him as a date and as he would never tell anyone the only girl he wanted was Cindy but he had hesitated to ask her because she turned down every single boy that asked her including nick, yeah she turned him down, jimmy smiled. If she turned him down too he would be heartbroken, even with the urge from his friends including Libby to ask her, he just didn't have the guts to do it.

Cindy had turned down all the guys who had asked her, she was waiting for 'the one' to ask her aka jimmy neutron Libby had told her that nerdtron had been planning to ask her out but her patience was going thin why hadn't her asked her out yet?.

The bell had rung and it meant that it was time for their next class math which they all had together.

They stood up and left the cafeteria jimmy and Cindy side but side arguing about who knows until they reached their class. Mr Allen was their teacher and he was quite strict. He had asked them to bring out their previous assignment and after it was collected he told them to study the chapter 2 of their textbooks.

Jimmy saw this as an opportunity since he read the book the day they gave him and decided to write a note to her he folded it neatly and passed it to her it was his luck that she was in front of him. When Cindy got it her heart fluttered it read:

My dearest Cindy will you do me the honor of being my date to the dance. Pls reply after school.

She knew it was cliché but you get what you get. She could hardly wait for the school end.

School end:

Jimmy was a nervous wreck he couldn't wait for Cindy's reply and then he saw her besides his blue mustang at the parking lot of the school and he smiled. He walked cooly to his car(thank God) and stood beside her.

Cindy smirked she could tell by his actions that he was nervous and he knew that too and his cool stance was diminished.

"ok nerdtron I've thought of your offer and my answer is..." Cindy wanted to torture him and tortured he was "yes" jimmy sighed he had let out the breth he didn't know he was holding and he hugged her "see you at seven" and he drove her home.

Back to reality.

Cindy was furious it was seven thirty and he still haven't showed up she was about to give up hope when she heard the doorbell she rushed to open the door and then she saw him. He was wearing a white shirt and trousers with a blue jacket and he was with a big grin on his face then he staring at her and she blushed and looked down at her green strapless dress which was flowing with sparkles at the end he finally had some words come out of his mouth "you look beautiful" he said grinning."thank you" she replied. They entered his car and drove to their school

They entered the school and to the gym where it was currently held. People stopped and stared at them in awe and envy, they found their way to their friends and they parted when the music started playing, finally a slow song started and jimmy and Cindy danced to the song 'breathless' by shayne ward.

After the dance the gang came out together to go to their homes, jimmy pulled Cindy out of the group and started to talk "Cindy you have been there for me of as long as I can remember, would you please do me another honor by being my girlfriend" he asked nervously.

She had tears in her eyes "of course you geek I've been waiting for you to ask me that" with that said they kissed passionately under the stars.


End file.
